Special Collection
by laharvey125
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring many of my Naruto characters. Perfect for quick comical reads!
1. Chapter Summaries

Welcome to my collection of short stories! As you can see I really struggle to keep my stories short…once I get writing I go nuts! Thankfully those who review or follow them haven't complained yet…and even if they did I can selfishly admit that it wouldn't stop me. I love writing, even if it means that I'm the only one who ever read them.

Now some people wonder where I come up with the ideas for my stories. Well I'll let you in on a little secret. It often starts with one-shots. Now those who aren't familiar with deviantart (dA) online may not have heard that term before. Basically it's a one chapter scene. I use them to explore potential OC pairings and other scenes that burn so brightly in my mind that I can't write anything else till I get it all out. Does that happen to anyone else ever? Anyway, some of my one-shots have grown into larger stories. Like for example my Animal Instinct story began with my friend Britt saying "Shino and Isae together? I can't really see how that would work. Could you write a little something to show me the chemistry?" I never imagined that it would grow into a super long story! And my most highly reviewed one to date (5/1/16). But sadly most of my one-shots remain singular. Perhaps one day all of them will grow into stories of their own but in the mean-time I hope that you will enjoy them. Be sure to check back every so often because I will be updating from time to time. Here I will write a little description of what to expect so you can pick and choose what you'd like to read.

A.U. means Alternate Universe. That means that I'm writing anime characters in a real world setting.

 **Bento Box**

Yuki Hunnutsuka wishes to make a special Bento Box lunch for her husband Itachi, CEO of the Uchiha family business. The only trouble is that she can't cook at all! So she enlists the help of her friend Ritsuko Ryoku...only she doesn't cook either. This should be interesting...as well as memorable. [A.U. Story and Yuki is used with permission by MikoYami dA)]

 **Change in Plans**

Itachi is a shrewd businessman who likes things in their proper place and order. That is what it takes to run a successful enterprise. But a family isn't like a business. Things can't be so well regulated. [A.U. Story with Yuki Hunnutsuka]

 **The Spark**

Emiko Uchiha has never forgiven Kazuharu Saratobi for the jerk he was when they were kids. What she doesn't know is just how much has changed...and how he has changed. Is she willing to give him a second chance? Will he ever manage to convince her? *[Emiko Uchiha belongs to DeterminedBurito from dA]

 **Split Second Fate**

Chunins Shika Inuzuka and Emi Aburame (daughter of Isae and Shino) are on a scouting mission. Shika's impatience for action threatens not only to blow their cover but cost them their very lives. [Shika Inuzuka belongs to DeterminedBurito]

 **Compromised**

Kisame Hoshigaki goes to meet his Informant Ritsuko the Loner (a mercenary shinobi) on Akatsuki business. She announces that she's been reassigned and it's their last job together. He takes it very personally and isn't about to let her walk away. [ Reimagining of my Kisa Ritsu pairing. Mild Lemon]


	2. Chapter 2: Bento Box

A cellular ring tone broke the sacred silence. The mess of blankets on a king-sized bed didn't stir. Why bother? Let it go to voice mail.

Again the little dub step ditty sounded. Silence. Then for a third time. A deep guttural growl rumbled from beneath the sheets. A slender hand slipped out and felt the floor in an effort to locate the bothersome mobile without having to get out of bed. No such luck. At great length a spiky amystht halo emerged and a pair of chestnut eyes blinked wearily. Her mouth twisted into an angry scowl as she stumbled out of bed. The song was muffled, making it difficult to locate it.

Her temper grew as she searched through the mess of clothes scattered on the floor. Eventually she found it stashed in her leather pants pocket. "WHAT DO YOU #% #! WANT!" She bellowed.

"Oh good, you're finally up," a smooth female voice said calmly on the either end.

Ritsuko hesitated for a moment as she realized it wasn't her husband. That should have been obvious from the start; Kisame was smart enough to avoid waking her under any circumstances. "Uh…who is this?" She mumbled sleepily. Once relieved of her initial rage, she was back to being exhausted again.

"Oh come now Ritsuko, don't tease me," the voice said in a miffed manner.

Ritsuko could practically hear the pout that accompanied and it clicked. "Yuki? Is that you?"

"Yes, yes, now how fast can you get here?" She demanded. She had not counted on it taking her a full twenty minutes to wake her friend.

Ritsuko frowned as she rubbed her eyes. "What do you need at this god-forsaken hour?" She grumbled.

"It is just past ten o'clock. Hardly sunrise," she said dryly. Ritsuko grumbled some choice curses under her breath. "Look, I really need your help Suko."

She was stunned and suddenly tongue-tied.

"Please don't make me beg." Yuki pleaded softly.

She paused at that, surprised in spite of herself. Yuki didn't ask for help every often…or ever to Ritsuko's recollection. "I'll be there as soon as I can," she reassured her.

She quickly threw on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a striped shirt. She fumbled clumsily with her converse boots on her way out the door before breaking out into a run to the elevator. Once outside the complex she flagged down a taxi. In the short drive she received three urgent texts from her friend. "Chillax Im omw," she texted in turn. Now she was getting worried. Yuki was often in a mood, but never of an urgent kind.

As she raced up the pathway to the lush Uchiha Mansion, she was alarmed to see smoke billowing out from under the front door. She threw open the door and coughed violently as she forced her way in through the dense cloud. "Y-Yuki? You ok?" She wheezed.

In response she heard the fire extinguisher roar in the direction of the kitchen. As she made her way there, the smoke began to dissipate. Yuki was disheveled with her designer apron blackened and covered in bits of food. She looked up with a shy, sheepish smile. Her long ebony hair was tied back but beginning to come lose so she tucked a loose strand behind her ear. Her porcelain cheeks simmered a beautiful shade of crimson. How is it that she still managed to look elegant in such a mess?

Ritsuko quickly threw open a few windows and gasped for air. "What the crap! What'd you do?"

Yuki made a bit of a face as she put the empty fire extinguisher away. "I'm trying to make lunch for Itachi."

"More like a nuclear bomb," She teased with a smirk. Yuki's beautiful features darkened and she wisely backed off. "Alright, alright, so why are you doing this anyway? After cooking isn't really…your thing."

Yuki sighed as she wiped off her apron as best she could. "I wanted to do something special for him."

"But why the lunch?" She asked as she approached her, taking care to side-step bits and pieces of food and extinguisher foam.

"I wanted to do something I had never done before."

"And for good reason," Ritsuko muttered under her breath as she set about clearing up the blackened pots and pans. Yuki luckily didn't seem to hear. "So why'd you call me?"

"Like I said, I need your help."

Ritsuko's face fell. "Not with cooking right?"

"Of course I do." She turned to see her friend look more than a little worried. Her red lips turned down to a soft frown. "Why are you looking at me like that? You know how to cook."

"Not very well," Ritsuko confessed.

Yuki's gray eyes widened. "But Itachi had said you did! All those treats The Beast brings into the office-" She never called her friend's husband by his name.

"He's the real culinary master," she confessed. "He only credits me to keep his co-workers from picking on him."

Yuki stared at her and Ritsuko shifted nervously under her horrified gaze. At last she heaved a sigh. "Well you shall have to do."

Her stomach turned nervously but she had no choice. After all, she wasn't as bad at it as Yuki apparently was.

Together the two started to clean up…or rather Ritsuko took the lead. Yuki wasn't really into…dirty work. In fact Ritsuko realized that she'd never seen her friend actually set foot in the kitchen before. That was generally the staff's place. Where were they anyway? Was it their day off?

"What was it you were trying to make?"

"A Bento Box lunch." She paused for a moment and a faint blush simmered on her cheeks. "It is a gift for our anniversary."

Ritsuko couldn't help but look dubious. "Just a lunch?"

"Oh I also purchased a rolex and a custom-made Lamborghini…"

At this her eyes went super wide. She couldn't even imagine such an expense…but then again Itachi was the company's CEO.

"You know, the usual kind of gift," Yuki continued off-handedly, unaware of her friend's shock. "But I wanted to do something with a more personal touch."

Ritsuko considered her for a moment, suddenly impressed. Initially the two girls didn't get along. Yuki was a glamorous, ritzy girl and Ritsuko was a foster kid reject who was thrown into the social scene because of her wealthy husband. Yuki had taken it upon her to reform the rebel and along the way Ritsuko had brought out her gentler side.

"Alright, so let's get started then," Ritsuko said as she quickly washed her hands. "What ingredients are we working with?"

"He loves onigiri so I think one of the compartments ought to have different shaped ones."

She nodded and together the girls shaped the rice and wrapped it in seaweed. "What about steak as a side?" Ritsuko offered.

Yuki quickly shook her head. "No, absolutely not."

"What then?" She prompted.

Yuki pulled out other side dishes and soon they cooked the salmon (Ritsuko handled this part) and arranged the rest of the vegetables decoratively into the ebony and crimson bento box. Then Ritsuko suggested cutting the carrot into a rose with slender petals. She showed Yuki how to and it took some practice (and one cut on her finger) before she found it satisfactory. At the end Yuki beamed with pride as she clicked the box shut. "There," she said as she tied an embroidered red scarf around it. "I think he will love it."

"He better," Ritsuko winked. "So how are you going to deliver it?" Yuki stared in open disbelief. "Isn't that part of your plan?"

Yuki's beautiful gray eyes blinked slowly as she processed this. Then her face lifted into a satisfied smile as she picked up the bento box. "Yes…naturally." Then predictably she cast a critical eye over her friend's choice of clothes and looked slightly exasperated. "Surely you weren't planning to accompany me dressed like-"

Ritsuko's face pinched into a bit of a stubborn pout but she quickly steered her out the door. "There's no time for a wardrobe change," she said tersely. She didn't usually mind Yuki's fashion advice, especially when it came to large social events, but she was reluctant to change her everyday style.

Yuki let it slide, especially when she double-checked the time. Ritsuko flagged a taxi and Yuki gave the direction. Once the two were settled in the worn leather seats, both were silent. Yuki smiled fondly down at the bento box as if it was a treasure…and in a sense it was, Ritsuko mused with a secret side smile. It was a romantic gesture that was fairly ordinary but rather extraordinary when it came to Yuki Uchiha. As her gaze drifted out the window she wondered if the solemn Uchiha CEO would appreciate the gesture. He better.

Once they entered the office foyer Yuki hesitated, suddenly unsure of herself. Her shyness seemed to enhance her innate beauty. A few male interns were ogling from the sidelines while trying to appear suave about it.

Once they noticed Ritsuko's punk clothes they predictably turned their noses up. She was used to that kind of reaction. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"What if…" she whispered back softly.

"You'll never know if you stop now, c'mon we're nearly there," She encouraged as she pulled her by the elbow towards the elevator. Yuki seemed a bit pale and she bit her bottom lip nervously. Once up to the top floor, they saw Itachi discussing some things with his receptionist. His face was composed, impassive, while his charcoal eyes revealed keen intelligence. Despite his slight demeanor, he had very much a commanding presence. But once they noticed their approach, his expression went from stern to pleasure. The corners of his mouth curved slightly while his gaze was warm. "Yuki."

Her porcelain face reddened slightly as his gaze rested on the box in her hands. She held it out timidly. "I made you…lunch."

One brow arched skeptically but then he seemed a bit amused. He handed one last file to his secretary and then approached his wife. "Care to join me?"

Her shy smile deepened into a pleased one. She took his offered arm and followed him to his office without so much as a backward glance at her friend.

It was just as well, Ritsuko felt a little self-conscious in her clothes as the petite secretary managed to look down her nose at her. Maybe she should have accepted Yuki's help before leaving. Oh well, there was no reason to stick around here any longer. She jumped back into the (mercifully empty) elevator. She smiled to herself as she leaned back against the red velvet-lined walls, imagining how the private lunch was going for the Uchiha. They were not an amorous couple…not publicly anyway. But she'd seen the way Itachi looked at his wife, intimacy of the tenderest nature. It was sweet in its own way.

Unfortunately the elevator eased to a stop on the 11th floor and slid open to reveal a broad blue-skinned businessman. Ritsuko's eyes widened as a set of black beady eyes narrowed. Kisame reached out to pull her towards him. "Suko, what are you doing here?"

The door slid closed behind her and she swallowed nervously. "I…uh…was just helping Yuki…you know…" she mumbled.

"What, not here to see me?" He cocked a devious smile.

She chuckled in spite of herself, why didn't she go for the obvious excuse? Her eyes ran over his broad figure. He was a well built muscular man and while she preferred his rocker style, she had to admit that he didn't look half bad in his business suit. Sadly it muted his biceps but thankfully she could still see his chiseled abs faintly through the stiff white shirt. Oh was he ever so sexy. Her hand slid up the back of his tie before closing around it. "You look a bit stiff in this get-up," she smirked as she tugged on his tie a little bit. "Loosen up a little."

His grip on her relaxed as his hand slipped down lower on her back. "You should know better than to distract me at work," he purred.

"True," she mused as she released his tie. Her hand slid down his chest before resting at her side. "I tend to forget myself, rules and all, y'know."

She tried to pull away but he wouldn't have it. He pulled her in for a fierce kiss which she returned eagerly. His eyes then drifted to the left and she followed his gaze to a custodial closet. Each exchanged a scheming smile and within seconds the door was latched behind them. Items shifted and squeaked amongst giggles. Classic Hoshigaki style.

But the scene in Uchiha's private office was quite different. No mad rush of passion, but far sweeter in its subtlety. The door also locked, Yuki sat on her husband's lap. Her cheeks were pink as she fed her husband with ebony chopsticks. He took turns doing the same until it came down to the carrot rose. She hesitated to crush the delicate petals with the wooden sticks so she gently picked it up with her delicate fingers. Bringing it to his lips, he savored it. When she withdrew her hand, he grasped her wrist. She blinked in surprise as his mouth drew near. He gently sucked on her fingertips, causing her to gasp slightly. Her blush simmered to a burn as his tongue massaged her slender fingers. Her eyes closed involuntarily as she allowed the sensation to overwhelm her. His tenderness made her spine tingle. Then she felt his lips press against her own. It was a slow, affectionate kiss, curious yet intriguing. Her mouth moved in time to his like an exotic dance that he was more than happy to lead.


	3. Chapter 3: Change in Plans

Itachi's eyes flicked up to the clock on the wall. It was nearly noon and Yuki would be bringing his lunch. That realization made him smile. He set aside his paperwork and reclined back in his deluxe office chair as he waited. He rested his elbows on the armrests and serenely clasped his hands together. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. He had to clear his methodical mind. He didn't want his time with Yuki to be wasted by still thinking about work. It took time to calm his mind, to keep it quiet and empty. After some time his eyes flew open and his brow furrowed. Something was wrong. He looked at the clock again and frowned.

It was quarter past noon. She was late. And she was never late.

She knew how busy he gets at work and how essential it is that she be on time. So why was she late? He stared at the door, deep in thought as he wondered if this was something to be worried about. After all she may have received an emergency call from her friend Ritsuko or perhaps one of the family needed her help…it could have been a number of things really. But still…if that had been the case she should have called to let him know.

Suddenly she burst into the room. It startled him so much that he stiffened and his hands involuntarily gripped the armrests. She panted softly, her cheeks flushed beautifully. Her pale skin always looked radiant with some color. He rose to his feet but she quickly waved him down. "Nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong," she quickly insisted as she approached.

He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She trembled slightly in his arms and her gaze was downcast. Again he frowned. "Yuki…please tell me."

"Nothing's wrong," she repeated softly. Then she randomly giggled and smiled up at him. It was strained, forced even. He narrowed his eyes, he didn't like that. "In fact, it's great news."

He blinked in surprise. He wasn't surprised very often. Given Yuki's timid, panicky reaction he didn't expect good news. "What?" He gently prompted.

Her expression slowly softened with a hint of a genuine smile. "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her, didn't say a single word, he just stared. She swallowed nervously as her smile faded. She knew what he was going to say. It was unexpected, unplanned, wasn't she taking birth control to prevent something like this in the first place? Itachi didn't deal with surprises very well. He liked things in their proper place and order. That is what it took to run a successful enterprise. But a family isn't like a business. Things can't be so well regulated. She lowered her gaze self-consciously. "I went to see a gynecologist before coming here…to make sure."

"How long have you known?" He didn't mean to sound accusing but she flinched all the same. "I was talking to Ritsuko about my flu today…and she…suggested that I take a test," her voice was whispery soft as her cheeks reddened.

Itachi grunted in response. That made sense, being a mother herself Ritsuko was bound to detect the symptoms. But still…he felt numbed by the news. It all seemed too sudden, even though they had only been married for two years. He rarely saw her as it was; now he'd have to share her with a demanding, needy child. Then he realized that Yuki was waiting for a response. He could see how nervous his silence was making her and he didn't want to make her feel that way. He cracked a side smile as he gently rubbed her back. "Mother will be pleased."

Yuki's heart dropped into her stomach. Mikoto had been hoping for a grandkid for some time, dropping hints left and right. So while yes what he said was true, it wasn't what she wanted to hear right now. She wanted to know what HE thought, what HE felt, and that was all he had to say? She lowered her head for a moment as she nervously chewed on her thumb. She should have known. What did she expect? He wasn't the sort of man to be excited about unexpected news…especially when he had made it clear before that he'd wanted to wait to have children. Was he disappointed? Angry? Did he blame her? How could she know if he didn't say anything?

Just then Hidan and Kakuzu walked into the room. Kakuzu removed his fedora and bowed his head silently. Hidan smirked as he eyed Yuki. "So even the great Uchiha finds time for pleasure."

Yuki blushed, Itachi glared, and Kakuzu smacked him upside the head. "Shut your mouth! That's his wife!" He snapped crossly.

Hidan looked down as he muttered an apology. Itachi looked toward Yuki. "Forgive me, dear, but I have work to do," he whispered in her ear. "We'll discuss this later."

His cool, emotionless voice sent a chill down her spine. Discuss? What was there to discuss? She was pregnant. The deed was done, so to speak. Also his coolness annoyed her. She felt a bundle of nerves; excited at the prospect of being a mother but at the same time was worried that Itachi was upset. Still there was nothing that she could do or say about it now without making a scene in front of his colleagues. So she simply nodded and left without a backward glance. She walked out with her head held high, her chin erect; determined to be strong about this. But her hands curled into fists and her mouth twitched, she was about to break. She managed to keep her emotions until she got home and threw herself onto her bed and cried.

The next thing she knew, someone was gently shaking her awake. She panicked because she didn't realize that she'd even fallen asleep. Itachi gently pulled her into his arms and gently shushed her. "It's me," he whispered in her ear. "I'm home."

She pulled away and blinked in surprise. "You're home? So early?"

"I'm quite late actually," he said with a gentle smirk. "It's well past ten o'clock."

"It is?" She gasped in surprise. He nodded. "Oh no!" She cried out. "I didn't make any dinner!"

"No problem," he reassured her. "We can order out."

He walked away to call the local Chinese Restaurant to place a delivery order. When he returned he saw Yuki still sitting on the bed. She bit her thumb nervously and he sighed. "About this afternoon-" he began.

"Are you upset?" She asked bluntly, though still didn't dare look up at him.

He paused at that as he assessed the feelings he had repressed during work. "No," he murmured.

"Disappointed?" She tried again.

"A little," he confessed. Her face fell and he immediately approached her. "Don't get me wrong, the news just took me by surprise."

"And how do you think I feel?" She cried out, her voice bordered on the hysterical.

He looked sympathetically down at her. In her eyes he saw fear, dread, worry; things uncommon in expectant mothers and he blamed himself. He sat down and took her hands in his. He wore a soft smile. "While the news is unexpected…it is not altogether unpleasant." She frowned at that, not really sure what he meant by that. He took advantage of her silence and continued on. "I am a selfish man Yuki; surely you've realized that by now. I don't like sharing you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. He loved the fact that she still blushed whenever he leaned in to kiss her. He delicately tasted her mouth, making her tremble slightly. But now wasn't the time for passion, it was the time for reassurance. He kept the kiss simple and short. "Still I knew that one day I would have to because like you…I wish for children as well."

She blinked in surprise. "You have?" Itachi had mentioned it before but never with any real feeling.

He nodded. "I must have an heir."

She looked exasperated. "That's all?"

"For the company's stability and the continuation of the Uchiha line, yes," he said stoically. She bit her lip to keep her disappointment in check. Of course she should have known he'd see this from a methodical point of view. The he unexpectedly smiled at her with a soft twinkle in his eyes. "But I have other reasons."

"You do?" She asked in a soft tone.

He nodded. "I want a child with my strength and resolve and your sensitivity and beauty. But above all I want to be a better father for my child…than my own was," he confessed softly. It surprised and touched Yuki to hear her husband be so sentimental. He tenderly kissed her forehead as his hand rested against her flat stomach. "Not all change is bad," he whispered softly.

"Oh Itachi," she smiled gratefully as she hugged him. She felt at peace knowing that now he supported her and accepted this child…even if it came earlier than expected.

The next night they went to the Main House where his parents' lived to give them the news. Mikoto was ecstatic and clapped her hands in delight. Fugaku looked immensely pleased. "At last, a male heir," he said proudly. "The future of our family is in good hands."

"And what if it's not a male?" Yuki asked. It was an innocent enough question but Fugaku took it as a challenge. He got close and stared down at her. Mikoto's enthusiasm died down considerably as a deathly silence now filled the room. Itachi came up alongside his wife and took her hand in his. He couldn't directly challenge his father, but he wouldn't let Yuki face his wrath alone. She then realized her mistake and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"The Uchiha heir is ALWAYS male," he said in a deathly cold voice.

Yuki bristled at that. That kind of chauvinistic attitude had always bothered her about her father-in-law. But, as always, there was nothing she could say or do about it. He was the head of the family. Itachi was his heir and co-CEO of the company but that position was conditional on his father's whim. She did not want Itachi's position and ultimately their future to be ruined because of something she said in the heat of the moment. There was nothing else to be done but to nod silently. And that was that.

Fugaku then clapped his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Well done son, congratulations," he praised him singularly, eyes only on his heir. Yuki's other hand curled into a fist. Why was Itachi being praised? Did he see Itachi as the virile male just doing his duty? Impregnating his wife just to pass on the family name? Her hand trembled angrily within Itachi's as she felt sick to her stomach. How dare he?

To her surprise Itachi gently pulled her into his arms. "Thank you father," he said smoothly. "We're very excited." The emphasis was clearly on the "we." The implication was subtle, discreet, but obvious. He was not going to take credit for it alone. They were in this together. That made Yuki blush with pride and even Mikoto looked pleased with her son's modest but firm stance. Fugaku considered him for a moment but decided to let it drop.

In the months that passed Yuki and Itachi went through many changes, both emotional and physical. Yuki felt exhausted and tired during the first part of the pregnancy. Often when Itachi came home late from work, she'd already be fast asleep. For a while it felt like it'd been days since he'd seen her awake. It frustrated him at first because spending time with her, even if only a few minutes, helped him to unwind from the stress of work. Now he didn't have that help, that outlet, and it took time to adjust to that. But it got better after a few weeks.

By then her pregnancy started to show, much to Yuki's embarrassment. She was upset that she looked "fat" in her favorite dresses and other clothes. Itachi on the other hand felt a strange sense of pride at the sight of her slightly swelled stomach. It pleased him to know that their budding love now had a physical manifestation. And as the weeks and months passed the baby continued to grow and her stomach swelled to a large size. He enjoyed cuddling her close and stroking her stomach. Yuki always felt self-conscious about it but Itachi loved it. "You look as beautiful as always," he reassured her.

Itachi remained busy with work but she kept herself busy preparing the nursery with Mikoto's help. Yuki benefited from her maternal advice, finding comfort in her experience. Ritsuko was also helpful and often came around to cheer her up. Itachi would always bring home a little something for her, just to bring a smile to her face.

Then one day he received the phone call he'd been waiting for: Yuki was in labor on en route to the hospital. He was in the middle of an important meeting at the time, but that didn't matter. He hurried out of the room, flew down the stairs, and jumped into his car. He slammed onto the gas pedal and the car peeled out of the parking lot. Despite the slight advantage he still got stuck in traffic for a while. He cursed repeatedly under his breath as he glared at those around him. For once…he felt impatience, out of control; two things completely out of his element. He couldn't just sit here waiting, he had to be moving. He jumped out of the car and made his way through the stationary cars to the sidewalk. He was going to have to find another way. The subway was nearby, normally he didn't care to use it but this time he was willing to make an exception. It was hot and crowded but at least it moved. His stop was only two blocks from the hospital so he ran the rest of the way.

When he burst into the lobby, his hair was wind-swept and coming loose from its hair band. He adjusted the tie around his neck and re-tucked his shirt in as he approached his family. Sasuke smirked at his unsightly appearance, pleased to see that even his perfect brother could be a mess sometimes. Itachi kissed his mother's cheek in greeting and grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Yuki…is she alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, she's in the delivery room now. She's perfectly fine and things are going well."

Itachi looked relieved. "That is good."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched Itachi sit down. "You're not going in?"

"My place isn't there," he murmured as he grabbed a magazine and idly leafed through it. "I trust the doctors to do their jobs."

"It's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of emotional support, you idiot," Sasuke grumbled as he sat beside him. "She would want you by her side."

Itachi considered him for a moment and then nodded as he set aside the magazine. He strode to the front desk and inquired after his wife. The receptionist smiled at him with a faint blush on her cheeks. It was a typical reaction he got often, especially from single girls. She called one of the doctors in who greeted him with a firm but friendly handshake. "You were able to make it!" He praised. "She's been waiting for you."

That caught him off guard. He did not realize that she had wanted him in the actual delivery room. She had never said anything about it before. He was led inside and Yuki was sitting up in bed, still heavy with child. She looked tired and sore. Her long ebony hair hung limply around her shoulders; her bangs were plastered against her forehead, drenched in sweat. He stared at her for a full four seconds. He had NEVER seen her look like such a mess. She noticed him and smiled as she reached out for him. "You came," she whispered gratefully.

He immediately approached, took her hands and kissed her fingertips. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded. "Its not been easy," she confessed. "But they gave me an epidural so that's helped with the pain."

He sat down beside her as a nurse entered the room. She meandered around the room, refilling supplies and putting fresh clean blankets and sheets in the supply closet. He frowned at her. "Shouldn't you be attending to my wife?" He asked tersely.

The nurse giggled and turned to look at him. "Labor takes a long time; it'll be several hours before she's ready to deliver."

Itachi stared. "Several…hours?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "If you'd like something from the cafeteria I can place an order for you."

Itachi took her up on that offer, though sadly Yuki couldn't eat anything apart form flavored ice chips. She kept sucking on them and they crunched between her teeth. They talked a little as they sat there together but soon she felt sleepy so he encouraged her to rest. "I'll tell Mother and Sasuke how you're doing. I'm certain they'd appreciate an update."

She caught hold of his hand. "But you'll come back right?" She asked, with worry in her eyes.

He smiled fondly and nodded. "Of course, my dear. I will return."

She looked relieved and rested comfortably back against the pillows. He returned to the waiting room and was surprised to see Kisame and Ritsuko there. She rushed over to him. 'Is she alright? Is she ok? Is she-"

Kisame pulled her back against him and gently shushed her. "Relax Suko, I'm sure she's just fine."

"She is I assure you," Itachi said with a nod. "She's resting. The doctor says it will be some time before the actual delivery."

After answering some more questions, he went back to his wife's side. She was still sleeping soundly but he still sat by her side and waited. The nurses came in every now and again to check on Yuki. He would sit up straight, eager to hear that it was time. It had been hours already, how much longer would they have to wait? Wasn't nine months long enough? They reassured him that it would happen soon, but minutes crawled into hours. He felt frustrated by the wait and yet he dreaded the inevitability. What would happen then? What would be expected of him? Not knowing both worried and bothered him.

Suddenly Yuki awakened with a gasp and pressed a hand against her stomach. She doubled over with a deep groan. Itachi jumped to his feet. He reached out to touch her shoulder and she grabbed hold of his arm. He flinched under the tight pressure. Her eyes lit up with fear and panic which terrified him. Before he could speak, two nurses hurried into the room.

"It's time," one of them said and then everything seemed to happen at once. Yuki was encouraged to push. She grabbed Itachi's hand and squeezed so hard that his knuckles popped. Now he understood why Kisame's fingers had been broken when Ritsuko had been in labor with her children. The nurses were sensitive and gentle with smiling, encouraging faces. Itachi felt at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Yuki then looked up at him and burst out laughing. He'd never heard her laugh so hard. "Itachi you look terrified!" She giggled.

He couldn't help but smile sheepishly and nod. At that point the tension in the room relaxed considerably. Yuki responded better to the nurse's guidance and Itachi gently encouraged her as well. Soon a healthy baby was delivered and taken aside to be cleaned up. Yuki collapsed against the pillows, panting softly, and her eyes fluttered closed. Itachi kissed her forehead. "Well done."

She giggled softly. "Is that all you have to say?"

"I'm proud of you," he whispered with a gentle smile.

She smirked at that. "Much better," she gently teased.

Just then the doctor approached them with a bundle wrapped in pink. For a second Itachi felt a sense of dread. Fugaku would be most displeased. He'd never accept a girl as the next heir.

The doctor gently placed the baby in Yuki's arms. Her expression softened as she gently cooed. "Oh Itachi," she gushed. "She's perfect."

He leaned in to look. She looked so very tiny. Her face was red and squished, and she blinked at them with wide dark eyes. She just looked at them as if to say, "Who are you?" That innocence made him soften. During his time in the family business he'd been exposed to the dark side of humanity more times than he could count. His father had gutted out his childhood sensitivity and encouraged coldness and ruthlessness. He had succeeded and now Itachi's heart ached. He did not wish that for this child…his daughter. He reached out and gently stroked her tiny cheek. "Hello little one," he whispered as his voice caught in his throat. "I'm your father."

Yuki watched in awe as she witnessed a softness in her husband that she'd never seen the like before. He looked…human. It sounds weird to say that but he did. Gone was the business, emotionless façade he often had. Was that a tear gathering in the corner of his eye? She smiled as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. To her surprise he turned to kiss her mouth. To kiss her in so public a place shocked her, though it wasn't unwelcome. She gently kissed him back. When he at last broke the kiss his eyes shone with unshed tears. She knew he'd never let them fall. He was too stubborn to allow that.

"Can we name her Kisa?" She asked shyly. "I've always been partial to that name."

He nodded. "It's a fine name."

She gazed down fondly at their daughter. "Kisa Uchiha. It has a nice ring to it."


	4. Chapter 4: The Spark

"I doubt that it matters," Emiko Uchiha said flippantly. "If they wanted the mission to be a success they would have sent someone other than you as back-up."

Kazuharu Saratobi's mouth twitched angrily. "Don't worry, I'll try not to slow you down," he grumbled sarcastically.

"Good because if you fall behind I'm not gonna waste time looking for you," she said matter-of-factly.

"As if I would!" He snapped. "You're the one who's gonna choke on my dust!"

She glared at him. The fire that burned in them illuminated her beauty in such a way that he felt his heart stop. Oh was she ever gorgeous! "You think this is a game? Some little competition to see who's the best? Don't you take _anything_ seriously?"

"Of course I do!" He said as he towered over her.

"Then get your act together!" She snapped as she got in his face. Despite her being shorter she was incredibly intimidating. "I'm not about to waste my time picking up your slack."

"Oh c'mon! Give me a frickin' break!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "So I was a bit bratty as a kid but I've grown up a lot since then! And I'd like to think I've improved enough to impress even the likes of you!"

She was taken aback by his slip and frowned in confusion. "Impress me? What for?"

He face-palmed and swore under his breath. As his hand slipped from his red face, he looked uncharacteristically vulnerable. She looked at him with a hint of curiosity as she waited for his answer. This gave her a unique opportunity to actually take a good look at him. She had to admit…he was partially right. He was grown up. His once stubby chin was now elegantly square with some stubble on it. There was maturity in his features and in his dark eyes she saw longing for acceptance. How had she never noticed that before? She lowered her gaze shamefully. She spent so much time proving her worth to her peers. To think that she denied him what she too craved…that stung her sense of pride.

He slowly shook his head in disbelief. "Seriously…you have no idea?"

Now it was her turn to be flustered. "If you've got something to say then just spit it out already." Her tone lacked bite though.

His gaze softened as he cautiously reached out with his hand. It came to rest against her round cheek. It warmed his palm or was it just him? Her face did take on a bit of a rosy glow. Her eyes lifted to meet his and her heart ached at the gentleness of his gaze. He wouldn't call her expression affectionate but it was warmer than he was used to. "I wouldn't even know where to begin," he confessed in a whisper.

Her brow furrowed slightly though she didn't pull away. Part of her was convinced this all must be some sort of joke on his part. Surely he wasn't serious? He wore a tender side smile as his thumb lightly outlined her soft lips. That made her gasp slightly and she began to doubt herself now. What if he really was serious? But she didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. He leaned in closer as he was suddenly curious if her mouth tasted as sweet as it felt. His heart hammered in his chest as temptation swelled within him. His mouth angled towards hers, closer and closer. This was the opportunity he had always dreamed of and yet he hesitated. His eyes met hers once more. There was horror in her eyes which made him frown. No, this wasn't the dream. It was the harsh reality and he didn't want a kiss she wasn't willing to give.

With a heavy sigh, he turned away and shouldered his pack. "Forget it," he grumbled. "Let's just get this over with." He felt like such an idiot. What did he think was going to happen? That he'd confess his love for this vibrant, opinionated girl and she'd fall into his arms for a deep, satisfying kiss? His cheeks burned as he sulked. It was childish, definitely childish, he knew that. He swallowed hard as he struggled to let it go. If they were going to be an effective team, they would have to get along. "So…uh…you've got the map right?" He forced his tone to sound neutral.

No answer.

He paused and looked around. Where was she? He turned around to see her standing right where he left her. She just stared at him, her mouth was hung open slightly in shock. It was a bit of a funny sight to see the Uchiha so stunned. It was so humorous in fact, that he couldn't help himself. "What? Choking on dust already?" He called back to her. "I haven't even started running yet!" His joking grin faltered at the sight of her thunderous face. "Oh crap!" He squeaked out as he bolted.

She raced after him with kunai in hand. "Just wait till I get my hands on you!" She shouted after him as she slashed the air in front of her.

* * *

Another collaboration, of sorts, with the wickedly talented Ninja-Burito from Deviant Art! We're working on another Naruto OC pairing, this time with a generation younger than Naruto's though not by much (just a little younger than Konohamaru). Emiko is the unknown daughter of Shisui Uchiha, he died before she was born.

So the backdrop to this story is that for several years that knowledge was kept from her (for her own safety obviously). Meanwhile Kazuharu comes from a politically-important clan and its fame sorta goes to his head. He initially slacks off in the Academy, coasting on that popularity. When Emiko rightly calls him out on his crap, he defensively tells her off. "And what would a nobody like you know about anything? I'm somebody important because my Clan is important!"

She'll punch him on the nose and snap, "No you're not! You're just a jerk! Those who are great have earned it! You're nothing but a lazy leech!" That scorning rebuke stuns him and after some time he realizes that she's absolutely right. From then on he works hard to prove himself worthy, not just of his Clan but to earn Emiko's approval. And of course, he eventually finds himself in love with this feisty Uchiha. But she thoroughly despises him, can't blame her really. So here they are when he's 18 and she's 17. This moment becomes a turning point for them. I may add more as inspiration strikes but we'll see. It was a lot of fun to write in the meantime.


	5. Chapter 5: Split Second Fate

"Wow…"Shika whistled low under her breath. "Look at that…"

From their perch behind a thick bush, the girls peaked through the tangled branches. Down the slope and nestled in the crags of the mountainous terrain sat the enemy's fortress fringed by militia.

"We better go investigate," Shika asked as she elbowed her friend Emi.

"No need to," she murmured in her usual monotone. A small group of shadow beetles flowed out from her trench-coat sleeve. "These will do a thorough job."

"Undoubtedly," she agreed. "But we can't just sit here and do nothing."

"What was your idea?" Emi countered. "Charge forth in the face of danger with heroic grandeur?" Her tone smacked of sarcasm.

Shika stuck out her tongue. "Nooooooo! But we can sneak inside and-"

"How do you think we'll manage to avoid all those men? There are forty-five of them."

"You're such a stickler for details." Shika grumbled irritably.

"They do tend to come in handy."

"If you're chicken you don't have to come along," She huffed, impatient to be up and doing something already!

"You forget that taunts of those sort have no effect on me," Emi countered coolly. "I've sent the message back to my Father, he'll send for reinforcements. It would be best to sit and wait."

"I don't think so," Shika huffed. "I say we investigate on the inside."

She stood up and Emi caught hold of her wrist to restrain her. "Don't be so hasty." Shika shook her off and leaped out into the open. "Get back here right now!" Emi hissed.

Shika made a face and ran ahead. Cursing under her breath, Emi crept after her. Shika was as stealthy as a wolf but she wasn't looking out for traps hidden underground. Emi saw the trouble coming fast and shoved her out of the way. The ground began to erupt around them. Shika scrambled to her feet but her friend was faster. Emi yanked her to her feet and dragged her along.

"Wait! You can't see where you're going!" Shika protested.

"Oh sure, _now_ details matter," Emi growled. She didn't need to see because she could sense the vibrations under her feet and turned towards the safest path. With the ground shifting underneath it became a real challenge. Shika tripped and pulled Emi down with her. They tumbled down the hillside towards the ravine.

"Don't let go!" Shika cried.

"Don't tempt me!" Emi snapped but she too was worried. With the ground constantly changing beneath her fingertips she struggled to get her bearings. Right as they went over the edge, her hand ran along a tree root and she quickly grabbed hold. She screamed as her shoulder dislocated with a horrible pop under Shika's dead weight.

She cringed. "Oooooh that didn't sound good."

Emi grit her teeth as her breath was released with a hiss of pain. "D-didn't f-f-feel so hot e-either…can you find a foothold?"

Shika swung slightly as she kicked at the flat rock wall. Emi groaned in terrible pain so she stopped wiggling around. Her other hand couldn't find anything to grab hold of either.

"Anything?" Emi pressed.

"Nothing," Shika said dismally.

"Ok," she said warily. "Y-you'll have to climb up my arm."

"Are you sure?"

"No but we're running out of options," Emi said desperately.

Shika started to pull herself up but Emi's fragile arm cracked under the weight. Emi screamed again and Shika immediately stopped. She looked down at the smoky ravine, she couldn't see through the mist to the bottom. It could be bottomless or perhaps there was an out-cropping just out of sight. There was no way of knowing.

"Move your ass!" Emi shouted.

"This isn't going to work and you know it," Shika said softly.

"I'm not gonna let you fall!" She promised. "They can fix my arm. I'm not about to lose you!"

Shika smiled gently up at her friend…her _best_ friend. She'd been like a big sister: always looking out for her, and saving her from trouble she kept running head-long into…just like this one. She knew Emi would give anything to protect her. But Emi's grip on the root was beginning to slip as splinters embedded in her skin. She couldn't support them both for long and Shika had seconds to decide.

Emi sensed Shika's hesitation. "Don't you _dare_ let go!"

"I'm sorry Emi, this is all my fault," Shika murmured apologetically.

"I can lecture you later," she grumbled. "Now climb!"

"I'm not about to take you down with me!" Shika said firmly. "You have to let go."

"Never!"

She knew Emi meant it - Aburame are too stubborn for their own good. But Inuzuka are not afraid and she wasn't about to lose Emi to her own mistake. "Thank you Emi…" she said seriously, ready to accept responsibility. "For everything."

She let go and slipped right through her fingers. Emi screamed her friend's name as her lame limb flailed desperately. Shika felt weightless as she fell through the clouds. Her eyes slid closed as she prepared to meet her fate.

"Shika! SHIKA!" Emi screamed hoarsely.

Silence. Horrible silence.

Tears flowed from her unseeing eyes as a chilling breeze swept through the ravine. "Shika…" she mumbled miserably. Her heart broke at her friend's sacrifice. She didn't have to do that…

Just then a strong pair of hands pulled her up the cliff. She recognized her Father's scent and collapsed into his arms.

"What happened here?" He asked, his deep voice thick with concern. He was very protective of his daughter.

"She's gone Dad! She fell! She's gone!" She sobbed against his trench coat. "I wasn't strong enough to save her!"

He gave the signal for his comrades to begin scaling the cliff-side for survivors. He hugged Emi close as she cried harder. It broke his heart to see her so emotionally distraught. "I can't lose her Dad! I can't! She means everything to me!"

* * *

This is an experimental story for a new pairing involving Shizako and Isae's future daughters. We're still working out the details but they grow up as best friends and eventually become lovers. Emi is blind, the result of a childhood accident. Despite that, she uses shadow insects to help her see (the result of her mixed Aburame and Kumori heritage). Shika is very lively while Emi is composed. She does have her mother's sarcasm though. Lemme know what you think of it so far!


	6. Chapter 6: Compromised

This is a re-imagining of Ritsuko and Kisame pairing that is featured in my Reluctant Bonds and The Ties that Bind. While those stories were enjoyable, making Kisame a mentor/ Father-figure really doesn't fit him. Let's face it, he's crazy! So in this recreation he employs her as a mercenary for Akatsuki.

* * *

In the stillness of the forest two men carefully made their way through. Silent, imposing figures seemingly relaxed but keenly aware of all that happened around them.

"There is to be a change in plans," Itachi murmured softly. "Our last assignment has left us running behind schedule. One of us should go to meet with Ritsuko the Loner and the other to see the Shipmaster to guarantee timely shipment of our cargo. Perhaps you will meet with your old friend?"

"Friend?" Kisame made a gravely guffaw at the term of familiarity. "Hardly."

Itachi wore a gentle smirk as he noticed his companion's expression begin to soften. For all his tough talk, it was obvious that he was fond of the mercenary. "Please send her my regards," he said as he turned on his heel towards the southern border where the sea lie.

"Oh so fancy," Kisame mocked. "Should I bow as well?"

Itachi disappeared into the shadows and Kisame turned towards the north. Left to himself, his mind began to wander. _Ritsuko…how long as it been since we last met?_ He counted the months…fourteen. That meant that she was now twenty-one. That was hard to believe, considering that he first met the feisty kunoichi when she was fifteen.

He entered a small hotel and checked in for the night, for appearances. Once inside the locked room, he opened the window and turned to set Samehada down. The great blade was a burden he was usually happy to bear-but even he needed a break from time to time.

Just then he heard the window latched back in position behind him. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," he chuckled as he turned round to face his old friend. His smile faltered for a moment as he caught himself staring.

Fourteen months had changed a lot. Far from the scrawny teenager he met six years ago, a woman stood before him. Her amethyst hair was longer, which greatly surprised him, though it was still wiry and untamed. There was an air about her that was more independent and confident than ever.

She smirked in response as she lowered her Chikara-her giant electric sword. "That's what I said last time; you're losing it old man." She allowed herself a moment to look him over. She was always impressed by his imposing figure; strong and burly. His face was distinguished with lines, defined by age.

"Wow, look at you, so grown up." He complimented.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore, what did you expect?" Her brown eyes narrowed angrily. He relished the sight; He just loved her spitfire attitude and couldn't resist one final poke.

"I was expecting something a bit more feminine," he sighed dramatically. "You're still so horribly flat-chested. Perhaps that's why you've had to grow out your hair, so no one will mistake you for a boy."

"Shut up! No one's ever done that!" She protested as she jabbed an accusing finger into his chest. "I'm feminine enough even for a brute like you!"

"Oh you think so?" His mouth twisted into a sharp open-mouthed grin. "With age comes experience. How much have you got kid?" His gaze was alluring as he clearly meant something other than shinobi skills.

Her face went beet red as she struggled to regain composure. "L-let's j-j-just stick to business."

"Very well," he conceded with a chuckle. "I just thought that after fourteen months we'd have more than ten seconds to catch up."

"I don't get paid to reminisce," she muttered. But it was more than that. Even after the amount of time spent apart, the level of familiarity growing between them was becoming unsettling. It seemed safer to stick to business.

His hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of coins. "Will this do?" He smirked.

"This isn't necessary," she protested as he pressed it into her hand.

His closeness drew her in as his other hand sifted through her long hair. It made for a nice change; he decided he liked it after all. "It's really been too long," he murmured. "If only there was a way to-" Words failed him.

She looked up into his beady eyes, uncharacteristically tender. "But we can't," she whispered in turn as her cheeks had a faint glow to them. It flattered her youthful features. Their eyes remained locked. His hand moved up to her cheek, his rough knuckles brushed against her soft skin. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second, surrendering to weakness just this once. She was used to the hard things in life…but what about the softer things? A gentle, soothing, caress that…she abruptly turned away. Things had gone too far, time to stay focused.

She reached into her knapsack and held out some papers. "Here is a detailed account of Iwagakure's military defenses. Also included is a list of weapon supplies, a copy from their ledger." He collected and carefully inspected each one, nodding as she continued. "I have also taken the trouble to pinpoint weaknesses in the fortress, including blind spots with sentry rotations."

He smiled in satisfaction. "Well done Ritusko, flawless work."

She bowed respectfully. "That concludes our business, we hope that you will be satisfied with our work," she said formally, speaking in the collective as her organization tended to when it came to business transactions.

"I always have been," he said as he produced a larger bag in payment. "Until next time," He bowed his head as he put his straw hat back on.

She froze for a moment, hesitation etched on her face with a hint of regret. "There…won't be a next time."

He frowned. "What? But the fee-"

"This has nothing to do with money," she quickly reassured him. "The Raiden Rouge will continue to be available for the Akatsuki. I…won't be."

He narrowed his eyes as he towered over her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She suddenly found it hard to swallow. "Raiden-sama feels that I have become too familiar with this line of employment. He believes it may begin to compromise my neutrality-"

With a roar Kisame ran his fist through the wall behind her. "Get to the point!"

"I've been reassigned," she squeaked out feebly. "This is my last assignment with Akatsuki."

He glowered over his high-necked collar, truly a frightening sight. His mind was a flurry of feelings he did not fully understand. One thing was clear: it would not end here. She wasn't just going to walk away and never return, not if he had anything to say about it. Her heart pounded in her throat and yet her heart ached. "I'm going to miss you Hoshigaki-san," she confessed. Her face went red at her omission. Oh no! What was she thinking? This was a business transaction, like all the times before. "Perhaps…this is for the best." She admitted. Raiden-sama was correct in his opinion-she was becoming compromised.

"Good-bye." She muttered quickly as she ducked under his arm. Shouldering her blade, she hurried towards the door without looking back-she couldn't bear to.

"Wait!" Kisame called after her just before she opened the door.

She paused, hand still on the knob. She knew she should just open it and walk through. It was easy enough to do-even the right thing to do. And yet she remained still.

"I have…one last favor to ask of you." His husky voice drew closer.

She sighed wistfully as she rested her head against the door frame. "I really can't-"

"Please."

She frowned at that. Please? That was way too formal for the Shark she knew so well. Curiously she turned to face him. His black robe slipped down from his shoulders onto the floor. She gawked at his broad muscular physique, mouth hung open. "Oh wow…" she murmured reverently. He wore a wickedly pleased smirk as he continued his approach. Then she remembered where she was, who she was with and modestly lowered her gaze. "T-This favor-" she mumbled uselessly as her cheeks burned. "W-What is it?"

He stood before her, chuckling softly at her embarrassment. It was a good look for her—she seemed almost human. He reached for her hair, gently wrapping a strand around his finger. "Can't you guess? Surely you are not that innocent."

With lightning speed she shoved him back with a face like thunder. "I can't believe you!" She screamed. "I'm NOT some common whore!"

He blinked in surprise and quickly back-tracked. "That's not what I meant-"

She came at him with electricity crackling from her mesh armored gloves. He ducked and weaved around her punches, knowing full well that one direct hit would render him temporarily paralyzed. "I'm not some cheap slut to have your way with!" She snarled. "I'm worth more than that you big stupid-!"

Her temper made her a bit clumsy and he found an opening as she lunged forward. He ducked under and knocked her backward. She fell hard and he pinned her down, keeping her hands restrained above her head. She thrashed underneath him as she struggled in vain, cursing him all the while. Oh that felt so good…he groaned softly in spite of himself. She too felt the anatomical change pressing against her and suddenly froze. Her chest heaved from the exertion and her expression grew uncertain, fearful even. "Don't do this," she pleaded softly. "Not after all we've been through…"

He lowered himself to his elbows, his face just inches from her own. "Suko…" he whispered his special nickname for her. "I'm not looking for some cheap thrill."

"Then…what are you looking for?" She whispered cautiously.

"If this is to be the last time we ever see each other, I want you to know…just how I feel."

Her eyes fluttered closed as his mouth brushed along her neck. The pressure, the heat of his breath took her own away. With a sigh she arched her neck, allowing him further access. Her heart pounded against his chest as she felt herself begin to get carried away. What was this feeling? Had it always been there? His mouth traced along her quivering jawline. "Hossshigaki-san," she whimpered.

He paused to look her in the eye as he released his grip on her wrists. His gaze was resolute as well as tender. "Say my name Suko," he prompted.

Her cheeks simmered a pleasant shade of pink. "Kisame," she whispered shyly.

Then his mouth seized hers, plunging into the depths he had only imagined. She groaned against him as his tongue massaged her own, tempting, enticing, and she yearned for more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. It was weak and unexperienced. She was still a virgin, he realized with a thrill. All the more reason to make it memorable. This would be the event all others would be compared to, he thought with pride. Though in that moment, he wanted to be the only one. He was selfish; he'd never share. Not this one. She was his alone.

It was a whirlwind of passion that over-whelmed her senses. She was vulnerable to his expert touch. That's when it hit her. This was real, and what was about to happen…there would be no turning back. Oh she could hardly bear its intensity!

Afterwards both panted heavily as weary limbs began to slow down. He leaned onto his elbows, his head nuzzling her neck as he struggled to catch his breath. Her eyes closed as she stopped trying to make sense of this dream. Whether it was real or not no longer mattered. Her fingers embedded in his thick navy hair. It was softer than she had thought it would be.

His arms wrapped around her back as he held on tightly. Thus fully entwined, each was reluctant to break the silence, afraid to ruin the moment. Reality was less forgiving, and she could no longer ignore its call. "Kisame…what have you done? You know this has to be good-bye." She said regretfully.

"Not permanently. Your business may have concluded…" he whispered against the groove of her collar-bone. "Mine has only begun."

She giggled softly as she pulled away and sat up. "Just like you to be so stubborn." She turned to grab her clothes, suddenly feeling quite chilly as well as embarrassed by her nudity. It was far too exposing.

He chuckled as he pulled her back into his arms. The heat of his embrace warmed her. "I'm not about to let you get away."

His mouth grazed the back of her neck and she smiled with pleasure. This…was something she could see herself getting used to. She leaned back against him. "I've been compromised…I hope you're happy," she said ruefully.

"As long as that means you belong to me-"

"Never!" She protested as she elbowed him hard in the gut. He involuntarily released her and within seconds she had him pinned in turn. "I belong to no one, not even you." She declared with chin held up defiantly.

"Resist all you like. I love a challenge." He pulled her face down for another passionate kiss.

She kissed him back with hands resting on his chest. A quick jolt from her gloves left him stiff and stunned. His eyes remained wide-open as he realized his mistake. She giggled softly as she sat up, straddling his waist. She made a show of stretching, elongating her torso elegantly. "You're not the only one," She said as she pulled her fishnet shirt back on.

He growled threateningly but was unable to move. She swiftly gathered her clothes and finished getting dressed. She returned the mini bag of coins and placed it on his chest. "You're gonna have a wicked headache when you recover your senses. Get yourself a drink to ease the pain." Her mouth twisted into a devious smile. She strapped Chikara to her back and then paused for a moment. She picked up his discarded Akatsuki robe and folded it up. "Hopefully you won't mind if I take this, for official business naturally." She winked and left the room without a backward glance.

He lay on his back in the nude for some time. How long does it take to wear off? It'd been so long he couldn't remember. His skin tingled with the prolonged exposure to the cold.

Just then Itachi stepped into the room. He had been concerned when his partner had not rendezvoused at the agreed upon place and time. He blinked in surprise for a few seconds before he pressed a hand over his eyes. "I truly do not wish to know," he said wearily. Yet he had very little doubts about what had occurred. Served his horny friend right.


End file.
